An online merchant may provide a large number of products for sale to customers over the Internet. Customers may access information regarding the available products through a web site or other information service provided by the online merchant. Product information may include information needed by a customer to identify and purchase a particular product, such as a description of the product, an image of the product, product specifications, the price and availability of the product, and a mechanism for initiating a purchase of the product.
Online merchants typically utilize the same visual style for displaying product information for all available products. The look and feel may therefore be the same for all product pages provided by an on-line merchant. As a result, customers or potential customers might not remain at a merchant site as long as they would if product pages were more visually interesting and differentiated from one another.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.